


Self-Study

by beachkid (binz), binz



Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Single player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/beachkid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/binz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things, Harry has to learn on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Study

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Shiplizard for the on-the-spot beta, and to edana_ni_emer and leaper182.

Summer is blowing in through his window, a breeze that makes the curtains billow and flap above his head, and scatters shadows and moonlight across the far wall. The air is heavy with water off the lake and grass and the heat of the day, escaping from the ground to the high, star-flooded sky.

Harry's sweating under the covers, and he shucks them down, kicking the duvet away and lets the sheets tangle around his knees. He chills immediately, skin cooling, and his nipples go hard, tightening and peaking and he swallows, biting at his bottom lip, and takes a slow, catching breath in through his nose.

He's done this before, of course, but - but, not _much_. He knows about sex. He'd had a talk with his dad, mostly about what he'd heard by being small or quiet or forgotten in the back rooms of their hotels and venues, and what his dad hadn't really mentioned he'd figured out on his own. Like what you did without someone else there. And who it was okay to think of that someone else being, what his dad had only said "shouldn't matter," and had been put in shocking, if intentionally crude, clarity by some twelfth graders while they locked him inside a locker, then shouted at him through the slits in the door.

Harry swallows again, and lets one hand trail down his chest. It feels _good_, and he surprises himself with a soft, high grunt, bringing his hand back up toward his neck. It brushes against his nipples, still hard although he's warming again, exposed as he is to the air and the night, and he makes the sound again, deeper down in his throat this time.

His other hand finds his stomach, and he rubs small circles on his belly. _Okay, Harry_, he thinks. _Okay._ He clears his head, breathing in deep and picturing nothing, just like Bob had taught him, although Bob probably hadn't intended for Harry to use those lessons in quite this way, and oh - oh, that was it. His dick twitches, and the hand on his stomach slides lower, and he makes that sound again when he rubs his palm against the sparse, soft hair there.

His cock rises over his hand, and he flexes, rubbing his knuckles against his erection as it forms. _Okay,_ he thinks. _This is okay._ It feels good and he lifts his hips, planting his feet against the bed and rolling up again, twisting his wrist and gripping himself tight. _Okay. Bob._

Bob fills his head, the long line of his legs, the dip of his back with a broad, wide hand held poised under his chin, lips bright and curved in a smile that Harry knows, _knows_, no one else gets to see. He presses his fingers hard against his chest, digs in and scratches at the hair that's growing, dark and curling and wildly scattered, between his nipples, and grunts when he imagines it's Bob's hand instead. He can't - he can't _touch_ Bob, but oh he wants to.

The thought makes him shiver, a tingle that clenches and releases in his stomach, spreading up and down and twisting warm and heavy through his limbs. He'd be firm, a heavy weight against Harry's skin, that usual deceptiveness of solidity when he's caught by light in the library giving way instead to a real, tangible strength that Harry would be able to feel and hold. Harry pretends the fine grain of skin and the brush of hair under his fingers is Bob's, and lets himself smile.

Bob would lean in close, forcing Harry's hand harder against his chest, pressing him back against the desk in the study, and Harry would tip his head back, daring and prompted by that soft, gentle smirk, and meet Bob's lips with his own.

That thought alone makes Harry jerk, dick twitching against his palm and fist clenching tighter, and he goes back to it, gasps again at the thought of Bob's mouth against his, those bright lips curved and pushing back, a puff of air as Bob breathed - if Bob could breathe and touch and would breathe and touch with him - and Bob's hand coming up to stroke down Harry's face. His mouth would open and Harry would let his tongue brush against those crooked teeth, and Bob would kiss him harder, biting down and pulling back to speak while Harry chased his moving lips.

"Oh Harry," he'd say, in that way that he did, stretching and recreating the letters of Harry's name until it belonged to someone else, someone who deserved the gentle roll and rumble and clarity, and Harry whines, hips snapping, again and again, "Oh Harry," and whatever else Bob would say is lost as Harry bites down on his own voice, breaking and trying to escape. There's an explosion of light behind his eyes, and he comes in his hand in shaking, sticky jerks.

Harry shivers as he starts to calm down, legs flat against the bed and his wet hand held in the air, curled above his chest while his breathing slows, and the night finds him again, brought in on the breeze, cool and dark and rich. He rolls, reaching for his nightstand and the handkerchief there, knocking change and papers to the ground while he grabs for it, and balls it in his fist, wiping dry, before he throws it towards the corner of the room and the laundry hamper.

He's warm and heavy, weighted down with a hum and buzz that's spreading out like a tide beneath his skin, pooling in his fingertips and settling round and full in his belly. He reaches for the sheets, using legs and arms to pull them up, and buries deep, hiding his head and closing his eyes so he won't think about Bob, or what he just did, and will be ready for the sun and the library again in the morning.


End file.
